Oh Hello
by StarrySky.K.C
Summary: Just a one shot i thought of...


Oh Hello

So today I thought I would go swimming since I hadn't been in a while and really could do with a good swim. I arrived at the swimming at about 2 and looked through to the pool to see it wasn't too full which made me happy as I am quite self-conscious when I wear a bikini. I quickly got ready, had a shower and then went to the big pool to do some lengths. As I was walking towards the pool I scanned the room to see if I recognized anyone. _'Nope… nope… oh hello.' _I didn't recognize anyone but a certain someone did catch my eye. A blonde haired girl, looked around my age and was laughing and throwing a ball about with some of her friends. I stood still on the spot staring at the girl when suddenly she looked towards me and caught my gaze. She smiled at me and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I smiled back and then rushed to get into the pool. _'I can't believe I got caught staring at her, she must think I'm a freak… although she did smile at me…'_ Panic was running through my head so I started to swim and take my mind off it.

After about half an hour of doing lengths I decided to have a five minute break to catch my breath. I looked around the pool and noticed the blonde and her friends were still here. I decided to do another couple of lengths and stop at the other side of the pool. I only just stopped when I felt something hit my head. I turned around to see what just happened and saw a ball floating in the water beside me and I looked around to see the blonde swimming towards me. When she finally reached me she stood in front of me, looked into my eyes and smiled. "Hey. Sorry about that my aim is terrible." She chuckled and so did I.

"Hi. It's okay, accidents happen." I smiled and she giggled. _'Although how the hell could a ball come towards me if her friends are over there… hmm confusing.'_

"Well who said it was an accident?" She smirked which made me confused.

"So you hit me on purpose?" I asked as she looked away from me looking slightly shy now.

"I didn't want to just come up and suddenly start talking to you and also you wouldn't stop swimming, so I threw the ball aiming for your back but it hit your head…" She giggled. "I also had to make an excuse to leave my friends." She said pointing towards her group of friends who were talking amongst themselves.

"So I got a whack at the back of my head because you wanted to talk to me?" I giggled as she went slightly red.

"Sorry." She said getting quite shy again.

"Don't be but next time you want to talk to me, please just come up to me rather than attack me with a ball." I laughed as she did too. "Anyway I'm Sophie." I said putting my hand out for her to shake.

She looked at my hand and then into my eyes and smiled, taking my hand. "Sian. So I was wondering would you want to meet up when we get out of the pool?" She asked suddenly quite confident, I beamed.

"Yeah sure but will your friends be there?" I asked pointing to the group as she turned around to look at them.

"Nope. So when are you leaving?" She asked.

"I think I'll stay for another half an hour… what about you?" I asked as she looked back around to the group to see them start to leave the pool.

"Looks like my friends are going now, but I will wait outside okay?" She replied as she smiled at me looking hopeful.

"Okay, I won't be long." I said as she shook her head.

"Its fine, I'll wait for you." She replied looking at me lovingly as I beamed. "Well I need to go but I'll meet you at the reception."

"See you soon." I said as she climbed out of the pool. I watched her walk away to meet her friends in the showers and couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

I stayed in the pool for another 10 minutes doing lengths but then I couldn't wait any longer. I got out of the pool heading for the showers. It took me 15 minutes to finally get ready and look as presentable as you can after a swim. I walked out to find Sian sitting on her own in reception listening to her iPod. She turned her head and caught my gaze as I walked towards her and smiled. She took out her iPod and stood up. "Hi I didn't think you would be out this quick." She said.

"Hiya, well I got a bit bored thought I would come see you." I winked. _'God! Hello confident Sophie!'_

"I see." She chuckled. "So where do you wanna go?" She asked as I thought about that for a minute.

"Hmm we could go to the park?" I suggested.

"Sure let's go." She said as she turned to leave with me following behind.

The walk to the park wasn't long, me and Sian walked beside each other with a comfortable silence. We walked to a bench in the middle of the park and sat down.

"So how about 20 questions?" Sian asked breaking the silence.

"Sure but you first." I stated and smirked at her as she groaned. We played for a while getting to know each other through this game, going way past 20 questions until I finally had the courage to ask a certain question. "Are you gay?" I asked and her eyes widened slightly.

"Emm… eh… y-yeah." She stuttered shifting her gaze down to the floor as her face went slightly red. I smiled and lifted up her chin with my finger making her look at me.

"Good, so will you go out with me sometime?" I asked as she grinned and nodded. Completely forgetting where I am I leaned in as she did too. The kiss started off soft and slow as Sian trailed her tongue on my bottom lip begging for access as I quickly accepted. The kiss was amazing but had to stop as we both pulled back for air, resting our foreheads together.

"Be my girlfriend?" She whispered as I nodded and kissed her again.

Please review :D Love K xx


End file.
